


A Dance and a Kiss

by brodigays



Series: Glimadora Week [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, glimadora week 2018, just pure fluff of these two dorks at a dance, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodigays/pseuds/brodigays
Summary: Adora and Glimmer attend a dance celebrating peace finally coming to Etheria.





	A Dance and a Kiss

Peace had finally came to all of Etheria.

It was something that almost seemed like an impossibility. The Horde reigned for so long that it seemed like it’s rule would have never ended. It was thanks to the rebellion. She-ra and the rest of the princess who stood against the Horde and defeat it.

It was because everything peaceful that everyone was able to relax and let their guard down. Without the threat of the Horde destroying everything, the princesses found it easier to come together to just relax and enjoy each other’s company. Eventually it came around to have more parties than just the once a decade Princess Prom.

Hours before the first party was set to start, Adora found herself researching parties and how to act during them. “Since this isn’t a princess prom then maybe the etiquette is different?” Adora mumbled to herself. She sat on the floor surrounded by various notes on how to handle dances and the proper etiquette for them. It wasn’t her first party, the princess prom was her first but it had ended in such a disaster that she needed to study for this party, especially since it was an important one where she and the other princesses were honored for their part in the fight against the Horde.

“Adora?! Are you ready? The party is going to start soon!” Glimmer called from outside the room. Before waiting for Adora to reply the other girl barged inside the room. “C’mon we have-” she was stopped short at seeing her blonde girlfriend on the floor. “Adora” she said with a sigh.

“I just want to make sure I don’t mess this up this time!” Adora hastily replied.

“Adora. You’re fine. There’s no need to do any research on this!” Glimmer exclaimed. She grabbed Adora’s dress from the bed and held it out to the girl. “I love you and all but you really need to stop this. We’ll be late if we don’t hurry up”

Adora reluctantly got up, looking longingly at the notes as she did so. She put on her dress without any time to spare and looked to Glimmer who only nodded in approval.

“Okay looks like we’re both ready now. Let’s go” Glimmer stated. She paused for a moment before a mischievous look flashed on her face. “Maybe this this time the party will go without any problems” Glimmer teased while helping Adora to prepare for the celebratory party for all the princesses in honor of them finally defeating the Horde.

“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up” Adora replied. “Just know you were a part of that too Glimmer” she finished. The two shared a laugh with each other, fondly remembering the last time they went to a party.

They made their way to the current one and as soon as they entered they stared in awe at the party. It was a magnificent event filled with a variety of people. Everyone was invited, not just the princesses, making the venue a bit crowded, but no one was complaining all too high on the euphoria of the war finally being finished to really care.

Adora turned herself to Glimmer and held out her hand to her. “May I have this dance?” Adora asked Glimmer huffed out a laugh at the question. Adora had asked the question in such a dorky way, lowering her voice and changing her tone to try and sound flirty.

“You’re such a dork” Glimmer teased as she took Adora’s hand. The two swayed in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

The song eventually ended and they made their way to the food stand to take a bit of a break. “You know. If you think about it. This isn’t technically our first date” Glimmer mused breaking the silence that fell between them. “You could consider the princess prom our date”

“Yeah but we weren’t together then” Adora countered in a gotcha tone. “So really it is our first date”

The two laughed at their banter. One thing they both loved about each other was how they easily talked with each other. “You’re such a dork Adora” Glimmer said in a teasing tone, amused at Adora. Silence befell the two before Glimmer continued quietly. “We could have a first something else” Glimmer said a little hesitant and with a bit of a blush.

“What do you mean?” Adora asked wondering where Glimmer was going with that comment.

“This!” she replied before throwing herself at Adora and pressing their lips together. It was the first kiss for both of them.

“Wow. That’s…” Adora trailed off at a complete loss for words.

“Amazing right?” Glimmer asked. “I felt the same way. I’m glad the two of us can share this moment together. C’mon let’s go dance again”

Holding hands they made their way back to the dance floor in time for another slow song. The rest of the night was spent with laughter and dance.


End file.
